Organization XIII's Haunted House
by The Mishaness
Summary: Organization XIII's creating a haunted house... Marluxia takes a long trip across the city on foot...for... energy drinks, Zexion's fainting and falling over everywhere, Demyx is sucking others in his mischivious schemes, and radios are haunted.
1. The AfterParty

**This is based on a true story, believe it or not. **

**Me: Zexion (yes, I act most like him...)**

**Kirika: Larxene (look out for the permanent PMS Nobody!)**

**Trevor: Demyx**

**Sean: Xemnas (XDDD)**

**Andrew: Axel (I had trouble deciding who he was...)**

**Kyle: Marluxia (Sorry dude, but I had to)**

**Mr. Proctor: Vexen**

**Dude, you may die of laughing at Trevor/Axel's comment... We all did XDDD**

**Don't be offended of Demyx's statement about Axel(at the end), please. Because Trevor said that to Andrew, and they're friends. Ya. **

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. But I want to own Organization XIII, but I don't, Xemnas does.

* * *

_

"Go home!." Vexen yelled, waving his arms in the air. Old geezer, he just didn't want people to have fun.

Well, the organization just finished five or so hours of work at their haunted house and everyone was partying to celebrate. They weren't in Castle Oblivion, they were at an old building, the Civic Center.

Demyx was smart and brought his mp3 player. He hooked it up to a loud speaker and drowned out Vexen's voice with music.

The song: The Bad Touch, or as some people call it... The Discovery Channel Song.

Larxene started to laugh... really loud. Zexion was quietly laughing to himself (ZOMG) and the others were just laughing.

Some started to dance slightly in place. Heck, that Haunted House took a lot out of you, not being able to sit, hearing people scream every five minutes...

They were celebrating that it was over, they'd ordered pizza and were drinking cokes and things like that, all covered in makeup and such.

Zexion looked like a freakin' creepy clown thing, in white make up with stars and triangles over his eyes, as did Larxene.

Axel was _drenched _in fake blood made out of corn syrup and red dye. Him and Marluxia looked the same, all in tattered clothing and blood, they'd been in the Saw (like the movie) bathroom part of the place. Marluxia was an idiot, like freakishly tall, and almost killed himself that night by leaping out of a stupid stall. Dumbass.

Xemnas decided to have fun, he was drug through a hole in the wall (that building was a really really old school building) and was later put in a casket in white makeup.

Now he was one of the ones that was moving to the beat of the song. Zexion and Larxene were probably too young to listen to that song, though...

(**Note: **Me and Kiri were the youngest ones there. She was fourteen I think I was twelve... I think... It was supposed to be for the highschool drama club only but Sean got me in .)

Well Vexen started to get tired of waiting for them to leave. They were using too much money, already through three cases of coke and five or six pizzas.

Zexion looked over at Larxene, who he was standing next to, and raised a silvery brow. "Thought you didn't like people."

"Well this is an exeption." Larxene replied, watching Axel, who was beside her and Zexion, dance really...really oddly. Everyone laughed, even Zexion.

When it was time to go, everyone was saddened somewhat except Vexen, who's an old fart and hates fun.

They had a hard time fitting Larxene, Demyx, Axel, Zexion, Marluxia, Xemnas (it's his car), and a couple others into one car. Infact, one had to ride in the trunk.

"I'm NOT getting in there..." The water-lovah said in protest as he stood outside the car. Larxene was smashed into the door in the back seat, Marluxia was a bitch and rode up front with another person in his lap, Xemnas was driving, leaving Axel, Zexion, Larxene and Demyx in the back.

Poor Zexion was in the middle, crushed between Axel and Larxene, "Loose weight." He told Larxene, then was attacked brutally. Well, he _would_ have been if it wasn't so darn tight in there.

"Number IX, just get in... We want to leave..." Xemnas said. He'd tried pushing him in and everything, but nothing worked. He was supposed to sit in Axel's lap.

"No!" Demyx shouted in protest again, but after about ten minutes, he was losing and probably going to get in the car –in Axel's lap– so everyone could leave.

At that moment, Demy-kun said something that made EVERYONE die of laughter.

"I don't want to sit in Alex's lap because I'm afraid of what's gonna pop up."

* * *

**Yes, that was a true story. It was _very _funny if you were there, trust me. We were like the last to leave XDD**

**And the Civic Center is really haunted, seriously. Also, the bathroom without the fake blood in it looks exactly like the Saw bathroom still, it's creepy,**

**We screwed around too much then XD But you should've seen the faces when people came around XD**

**Me, Rami, Sean, Brandon, Trevor, Andrew, Amanda, and others are IDIOTS (Kirika didn't hepl fix the place up)**

**I'm going to give them each the link to this fic and see what they say. Some of them might not know about Kingdom Hearts though...**

**AND SEAN! CHAIN OF MEMORIES IS NOT STUPID! GO TEH HELL IF YOU'RE GONNA BE DAT WAY!**

**Laa... Hawthorne Heights again...**

**Arinacchi: Duh, it's the freakin' cd...**

**Me: ...anyways... I might continue this and say stuff about what happened when we were setting up the actual thing XDDD **


	2. About To Set Up a Haunted House

**I showed a couple of people the last chapter and they liked it, XDD**

**So, I'm going to start working on when we were working on the Haunted House (Couldn't think of another way to word that . . . is stupid)**

**Again, all of this is like a true story or sometin' like dat...**

**I gotseded a shot today, so my shoulder's REEEELIE sore T.T it's gonna take fo' evah to write this . . . **

_**Were we holding hands when my wrists bled?**_

**I'm sorreh . . . listening to the AFI cd**

**I!mma shuddup now and type before they realize I'm on JT's computer thingah. My laptop won't get freakin' signal out here . So I can't get on the internet...**

**Me: Zexion **

**Rachel: Lexaeus**

**Trevor: Demyx**

**Sean: Xemmy-kun**

**Andrew(The otaku redhead XD): Axel**

**Kyle: Marluxia**

**Mr. Proctor: Vexen**

**Rami (The air and bead gun guy! XDDD): Xigbar**

**Ms. Nix: Owner of the Civic Center**

**That One Dude Who Turned the Alarm Off: Dude**

**Yeah, I switched Axel and Demyx, I'm changing the last chapter as soon as I can.**

**Yeah, the building their haunted house is in is named the Civic Center after the real haunted house I was in. Ms. Nix and Mr. Proctor are teachers at the school. Ms Nix doesn't really own the Civic Center, she just has keys to it XDDD**

_**Disclaimer:** I OWN EVER' THING! ...okay, I was lying. I don't own Kingdom Hearts... but Kirika lives in my sock! I charge a rent of a used battery and a peice of glass a month . SOMEONE LIVE IN MY SOCK, PLEASE!

* * *

_

"So..." Zexion started, sitting on the roof of Xemnas's car. "Who're we waitin' on again?"

"Vexen. The front door's locked." Xemnas replied, glaring at the man because he was sitting on his 'precious' Nissan Maxima. The car in truth was a piece of crap.

"Did you try the basement door?" Axel asked, crossing his arms. He looked over at Zexion, then at Xemnas. "Well?"

"That's a good idea . . . " Lexy said, "But I'm staying out here. I like this song." He was sitting in his own car, listening to something that sounded oddly like Numa Numa o.O

"Okay then . . . " Zexion said, raising a brow at the huge guy.

"The basement door can be forced open because there's wires running out of it . . . " Axel pointed out, leaning against Xemnas's Maxima, Zexion's feet were hanging off a little near him, so he popped them to watch them swing every so often, then getting kicked by the silver haired Nobody.

"Well, lets go in! It's freakin' hot out here!" Demyx said, walking towards the door. Everyone but Lexaeus was running because Lexy was in his car still. Zexion got there first because he was already walking when they were talking, then forced the door open to the surprisingly light basement. Everyone was in right behind him.

Zexion walked up the small flight of stairs, then the ramp that led to the main hall, Demyx a little behind him. As soon as Zexion stepped into the main hall with Demyx, the alarm went off. Zexion **_screamed_** "OH SHIT" and ran to the basement door with everyone else.

((**Note: I was like twelve at the time I think XDD**))

He got to the door first, despite being a slow runner sometimes and going in first.

Well, Zexion took his seat back ontop of Xemnas's car. Everyone was out and trying to convince each other what to do, because the building's alarm was still ringing, they knew the police were going to be there soon.

Axel was saying to drive away, then got shoved in the trunk of Xemnas's car by Lexaeus and the car's owner because he was trying to hotwire the Maxima.

Xemnas was still talking with Demyx and Axel after they let him out of the trunk. Each time Zexion tried to speak, he was cut off by someone else, someone louder than him. He finally said very loudly, "WHY DON'T WE JUST SAY THE FUCKIN' DOOR WAS OPEN?"

Xemnas, Lexaeus, Demyx, Ax— Hell, let's just say everybody... looked over at Zexion and his sudden outburst.

"That's actually good..." Demyx said, getting a nod by Xemnas and Axel.

"Why the hell do you think they call me 'The Cloaked Schemer'?" Zexion asked, crossing his arms.

"So, when the cops come we'll tell them the basement door was already open so we thought the owner was already here." Axel confirmed, leaning against Xemnas's car and trying to block out the sound of the alarm.

Lexaeus was asleep in the back of his car somehow. The alarm was so freakin loud people from down the street could hear.

Infact, one person did.

Some dude came to the back of the Civic Center where the cars were parked after hearing the alarm. The Dude walked up to Xemnas and asked what all they were doing here.

((**Note: We have no idea why the dude came to Sean at the center, maybe because he wanted a better look of his blue hair... Andrew looked the oldest XD**))

Xemnas told him the story of the basement door already open and stuff, then the Dude said he worked there and turned the alarm off.

"Wait until the owner get here, okay?" He said, then turned and walked across the street.

Axel sighed and sat on the roof next to Zexion. "How the hell is Lexaeus asleep?" Demyx asked, peering into the back of his car. "The damn alarm should've kept him up..."

"Psh, good luck with that one." Axel piped up, "Can't keep Lexaeus up..."

Mansex –err, I mean Xemnas."– leaned against the hood of his Maxima and yawned. Demyx slipped inside the car and stuck his Zen's signal thing into the bass in the trunk of Xemnas' car, which is accessible from the back seat.

He noticed Marluxia was sleeping back there... they forgot to bring him out when they got there... They didn't notice him when they were stuffing Axel in the trunk either.

Demy-kun shrugged and turned on The Bad Touch really really loud as they waited for the owner of the Civic Center.

Marluxia, who had been in the trunk the whole time, woke up suddenly when the bass started to pound near his head.

Everyone jumped at the sudden noise; they were usually used to Demyx suddenly putting on a random song, but at this time...

"DEMYX, WHAT THE HELL?" Zexion yelled, glaring at the other Nobody. HE then added, "You were supposed to put in Mr. Brightside next, we agreed on it..." Suddenly, he heard someone beating from inside the trunk.

"Oh yeah, Marluxia's in they're, y'all."

"Get him out." Xemnas said, taking out his keys and throwing them at Demyx.

"...Can't we leave him in there?"

"No."

"Aww..." Demyx walked over to the trunk and reluctantly let Marluxia out.

Marly looked a little dazed from having the speaker near his ear, but was fine around five minutes later. "Why the hell'd you lock me in there?" He yelled, waving his arms in the air.

"Maybe because you're too tall?" Zexion suggested.

((**Another Note: Kyle was like 6' 7" last time I saw him and he was in ninth grade o.O that's tall... freakin' giant dude...**))

Marluxia sent a glare in Zexion's direction, then turned to the Superior. "Why?"

"Oh, we forgot you." Xemnas said, waving his hand at number XI half-heartedly, focusing on something else in the distance. "We're sorry."

Marluxia shook his head with a sigh and sat next to Axel.

"I swear if you break my freakin' car..." Xemnas started, looking at the three that were perched upon his beloved crappy car.

Zexion hopped down and stood infront of Xemnas, looking up at him. "What would you do?" He asked, calmly and coolly.

"I'll kill you."

"No you wouldn't."

"Yeah I would..."

"No you wouldn't."

"Yes, I really would."

"No you wouldn't."

"I WOULD!"

"No you wouldn't."

"Shut up... I would..."

"No you wouldn't."

Because of Zexion's repeated sentence, Xemnas was getting frustrated. He banged his head against his car's window as Zexion hopped back on the roof.

"Geez, Zexy..." Axel said, quirking a brow at the silver-headed man who just sat next to him. "What?"

"You played your little mind games on the Superior?" "...Yeah...why...?"

Axel, along with Marluxia and Demyx, started to laugh.

Zexion yawned, then in mid-yawn he spotted a woman walking towards them. She eyed the open basement door, then turned to Axel. "You needed the keys?"

"Hai. Yes."

The owner took out her keys and stuck her arm out to Axel. "Don't burn the building down. I don't give a crap if you cover the freakin' thing in blood, just don't burn it. Use anything in the basement part you want. The drama club's stuff is down there too, and the room after the boiler room has the costumes. Don't use the second floor, only the first."

After rushing through that, she got back into her car and left. Axel stared at the keys he'd gotten ever-so-suddenly, then shrugged and opened the FRONT door.

Demyx turned the alarm off since he knew the code, then they started to think about what all to put in the haunted house, taking a short tour through the old old school.

Around ten minutes later, Lexaeus woke up and realized they'd left him in the car and rushed inside.

* * *

**staring at the picture of Davey Havok in the Decemberunderground AFI album**

**Nyahaha... **

**The alarm thing was scary.. Me and Trevor _just_ stepped into the main hall and it went off o.O**

**And Sean's face broke out during the actual rounds the days of the haunted house... He had to put white make-up on and take it off all night Pats his head, then takes hand away when he barks **

**Whee... The thing was _really_ funny XD can't wait to write the other chapters **


	3. Two Idiots and a Radio

**I'm back. Deal with it. **

**God went boom!**

**I'm sorry... I was flipping through the channels on the television and I heard the words "God went boom" on a Christian channel thingah... Now I just heard "the bitch and his devils"... o.O I think someone drugged my water, I'm serious. -makes note to buy this type of water again-**

**Duuuude... I was like, "I thought god was nocturnal..." and JT's like, "No, Misha, it's E-ternal..."**

**Then I got into a weird laughing fit...**

**Yeah, lol, this chapter's really really funneh in real life XDD You should've seen the look on Brandon and Andrew's faces .**

**Some of my friends were talking to me about this (they don't have a account) and said Zexy was out of character. Yeah, he's gonna be that way. I'm most like him, not exactly like him...**

**And people asked me why Vexen was in charge of the haunted house thingah and not Xemnas. Vexen is Mr. Proctor, who's a teacher. Deal with it XD 'sides, Sean's like a leader to all of us for some reason...**

**Me: Zexion**

**Trevor: Demyx**

**Andrew: Axel**

**Rami: Xigbar**

**Sean: Xemnas**

**Rachel: Lexaeus**

**Kyle: Marluxia (-still laughing ass off-)**

**Mistah Proctor: Vexen**

**Whee... I don't know how to spell Rachel's name, so I put it like that... XDDD**

**I wonder if I can make Sean read this...**

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If you really think I do... You have serious issues. And Miss Sandy said god did not go boom._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HOLY SHIT, MARLUXIA!"

Marluxia was sprawled on the floor in the bathroom, right outside of a stall in fake blood. Him and his tall ass was trying to set something up on the ceiling and he fell flat on his face. He stood up dizzily and announced "Dude, we're tired and hot. I'm going to get Jokers, 'kay?"

**((A/N: Jokers are an energy drink we get all the time at Circle K, a store XD we can drink them all day o.O))**

Xigbar, the only other person in the room with him at the time, sighed and shook his head at Marluxia's stupidity. "Fine..." He said, then started to spray the fake blood everywhere again.

"Hey guys!" Marluxia called, walking out of the huge bathroom and into the main hall where Zexion, Xemnas, and Lexaeus were. "Going to the store up the road to get Jokers. How many?"

**((Note: Jokers are energy drinks. And the store was NOT up the road...))**

"Get me three cans!" Zexion said, turning to look at the tall man, holding a knife in one hand. Xemnas turned with a box cutter in his, "Get me six." He said, then turned back to the black paper and sheets him, Lexaeus, and Zexion were chopping the hell out of. "Don't want any." Lexy said with scissors.

Marluxia shrugged and walked out the door, then started down the road with like forty dollars in hand o.O

"How'd he gonna get there? Circle 'K is on the other side of the city?" Lexaeus asked, looking over at Demyx, who just entered the room. "And the only cars are Mine and Xemnas's... HE can't drive anyways..."

And so Marluxia set off on a journey to the other side of the city.

Zexion screeched something very, very bad and unrepeatable when Xemnas was a retard and cut his hand with the freakin' box cutter.

"DAMN YOU, XEMNAS!" Was the last thing he shouted before running down the hall to the boys restroom; well, it was a unisex restroom since the girls' was being used as she Saw Bathroom thingah.

Axel walked into the room with Xigbar, yawning.

"Where the HELL were you, Axel!" Xigbar asked, his voice rising with each word. "I NEED YOU!"

Axel put a hand to his chest in fake shock. "Why Xigbar, I didn't know!" He exclaimed, getting on the freeshooter's nerves. "AXEL!" he took out his trusty air gun that he keeps in his pockets at all times and shot at Axel, causing the pyro to... dance. Heh.

Zexion walked out of the temporarily-unisex bathroom and walked down the main hall, heading for Lexaeus and Xemnas. Lexaeus was still shredding the black paper, Xemnas was hanging off of a metal bar on the ceiling, stuck.

Zexion pointed and laughed at Xemnas, who send the emo a glare while he walked into the Saw room thing after hearing screams. "What the hell..." He muttered, opening the door. "KILL HIM, XIGBAR, KILL HIIIIM!"

Xemnas was getting pret-ty tired of hanging on on the pipe. He let go and dropped down to the floor; years at Nero being a Dark Elf has its upsides. Xemnas landed on his feet and one hand, sorta like an assassin. Heh, stealthy skills run in his family

**((Note, I think: cough-theyreallydo-cough)).**

Lexaeus gave Xemnas a questioning look, then shrugged and returned to shredding paper while singing J-pop. Oh dear lord...

Zexion felt something on his shoulder and turned to see an angry looking Xemnas. "Oh... uhh... h-hey?"

Xemnas tried to beat the crap out of poor Zexion, but Zexy wouldn't stay still. He kept running away from the Superior until the finally hit his head on a Japanese prop, knocking him unconscious. Xemnas looked down at his limp body, then shrugged and went to put more stuff up.

And SOMEBODY... as a joke... Put Zexion's body inside of a casket that was in the Civic Center. He really looked like he was dead because of his pale, pale skin.

Demyx walked by the casket, then jumped when he saw Zexion's body in there. He shouted a nasty word, which made Zexion bolt up. Demyx fell over, twitching.

Demyx helped Zexion out of the casket then watched as Marluxia, who just got back, threw a couple energy drinks at Zexion and followed Axel and Xigbar to the usable restroom, probably to wash off blood.

The Melodious Nocturne glanced around the main hall; Lexy and Xemnas had their back turned to him and Zexion.

"...Hey, Zexy, come on... I have an idea." Demyx said with one of his infamous evil grins.

Fearing for his own safety, Zexion nodded. "Okay... what're we gonna do?"

"You're silent, the quietest and smallest one out of all of us. _I_ need _you_ to sneak into the 'Saw' bathroom and get the remote that's in the sink. Meet me outside the basement door." Demyx told him, getting a nod from the slivery blue haired teen.

Zexion stepped silently out of the old, dirty room into the main hall while Demyx stepped out of the white door to the concrete walkway outside. The Shadow Walking Tactician made his way silently down the hall, slipping into the darkness, then into the girl's/Saw bathroom. Ever wonder why there was a single freakin' shower in there?

He grabbed the remote, which he didn't know what it went to, and darted out to the basement door, Demyx waiting patently. "You found it right away..." He muttered, taking the slim black item from Zexion.

Axel, Xigbar, and Xaldin were back in the bathroom, as Demyx and Zexion could see through the window they were beside. The room the trio was in was lower than the ground, so the small square windows were at the ground, cracked and broken. Hey, they had a reason to be cracked and broken, the building had been there since around 1940 or so.

Zexion tilted his head, confused, while Demyx smirked. He watched as Axel put in a cd and and turned it up so they could work with the music.

"SAY IT AIN'T SO, I WILL NOT GO,"

Demyx bit the side of his lip, waiting for the right moment.

"TURN THE LIGHTS OFF,"

The Melodious Nocturne pressed a button, the cd changed.

"IT'S COMIN' UP, IT'S COMIN' UP,"

Axel whirled around, confused. Zexion did his best not to laugh at Xigbar's expression.

"IT'S COMING UP— hahahaha, well now, we call this the act of mating..."

Zexion covered his mouth, nearly purple from holding in laughter. Xaldin, who was _very_ superstitious and paranoid, ran out of the room immediately.

Axel was confused. Axel was _very _confused. Axel was _very,__very_ confused.

Xigbar has a constant ticking under his eye when the music was turned up suddenly.

"Until the day I– Kiss my eyes and lay me to– Somewhere I belong, I will never– Uno dos tres quatro sinco sinco seis."

Axel ran out of the room, ear bleeding.

"Oops..." Demyx muttered, "I didn't mean for it to be _that_ loud..."

Zexion was holding his stomach, laughing his ass off.

The tick under Xigbar's eye disappeared as he shrugged and started to work again.

A second later, Demyx and Zexion heard knuckles cracking behind them. Slowly, slowly they turned to see a very pissed Xaldin.

"Ehhehheh. . ."

---------------------------------------------------------------

**The songs in order are:**

**Small Things by Blink 182**

**DARE by the Gorillaz**

**The Bad Touch by Bloodhound Gang**

**Until the Day I Die by Story of the Year**

**Rare Prelude 12/21 Demo by AFI **

**Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park**

**Pretty Fly for a White Guy**

**It was hilarious, because of Xaldin mostly. Then he beat the crap out of me and Trevor... x.X'**

**Next Chapter: Someone sees an accedent.**


End file.
